


Crossroads

by meshi_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers Alert, but with p3 and p4 charas, ever since i finished persona 5, i just remembered I did not tagged that, idk man i really wanted to write this, its in p5 universe, lets say that p-1 grandprix exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshi_chan/pseuds/meshi_chan
Summary: A collection of stories about Persona 3 and Persona 4 characters’ reactions to the newly, infamous Phantom Thieves who apparently, steal hearts.





	1. Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks. I've been wanting to write this piece for now. I originally wanted to draw them but since I sucked at it, I had it written. Hope you enjoy!

It was raining when Dojima Ryotaro returns home in the evening. He muttered ‘I’m home’ tiredly, lets out a yawn and plops down on the sofa, his hands searches for the remote control to the television. Today was a normal day in the work yet at the same time it was exhausting.

 _“Just recently, a high school coach admitted to his school that he had been perpetually abusing students. Given his prior, Olympic achievements, this has caused quite a stir…”_ the newscaster was reading out the news. The older male frowned at the news. As a parent himself, he couldn’t let himself feeling worried for his daughter’s safety albeit he knew that Nanako didn’t go to the said school.

But admitted that himself doing all of those crimes was a bit weird, his detective intuition might said.

“Lately, Tokyo have been worrisome.” A small voice pipes out, the police officer turned his attention towards a young girl who’s putting down some dinner dishes on the table. The girl had a dark brown waist length hair and was wearing the Yasogami Junior High uniform as she sat down on the tatami. “I wonder if Big Bro’s doing okay..” she mumbles as a worried expression was painted on her face.

Ryotaro lets out a smile and took a seat beside his daughter, ruffling her hair despite the young girl’s protests, “He’ll be fine, Nanako. Come on, let’s eat.”


	2. Amada Ken and Koromaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwatodai in the Evening,

Amada Ken opened the door of the Iwatodai dorm with Koromaru on tow. He closes the door and locked it properly. He smiles in satisfaction when the door finally locked itself, he had to call many handymen to fixed it before taking the matters into his own hands. The handymen and Mitsuru herself had told him that door was old so it was inevitable to be broken.

It was a miracle that somehow he had it fixed.

“Good evening, Prez-- Amada-senpai.” A young female who was sitting on the sofa with her phone on her hand, greeted him, Ken knew her as one of the occupant of the dorm. She was an underclassman and was one of the student council current members.

“Hello, Toriumi-san. What are you reading?” Ken greeted the female back as he knelt and releases Koromaru from the leash. When the leash was released, the dog jumped onto the female’s lap, startled her for a moment but she patted Koromaru affectionately. Koromaru might be old but he still has too much energy to jump around.

“I was reading about the news about the Phantom Thieves that have been a hot topic these days. Have you heard about them, senpai?” Toriumi spoke as she held out her smartphone to Ken, on the screen was the news website with an article and headline posted, _“Who is this Phantom Thieves of Hearts?”_

“I think so but I never heard about the details, what did they do?” Ken asked as he sat on the seat across the female.

“They steal hearts of corrupted people.” The female said in glee, unable to hold back her excitement on this ‘phantom thieves’ things.

“They… did what?” Ken asked again, confused.

“Senpai, do you know the name Madarame Ichiryusai? That famous artist who held an exhibition in Tokyo recently? The ones that Maiko have been whining about?” Ken was bombarded with sudden questions from the underclassmen. He thoughts for a while, remembering the secretary of student council member who loves art and remembered the time when she shoved him with flyers about an art exhibition on a department store in Tokyo.

“Ah. That guy. Isn’t he supposed to be very polite and humble artist?” Ken asked her back.

“Yes! Turns out, yesterday he confessed on a press conference about him plagiarizing his students’ works and treats them badly under his tutelage. The news said that he receives a calling card saying that they will make him confessed with his own mouth. And he did!! Isn’t that amazing?” Toriumi explained, smiling widely, before she realizes something and spoke with a small voice, “Ah, but Maiko was super pissed, I should go check on her”

Toriumi quickly got up and excuse herself to her room. Koromaru then hopped into Ken’s lap, who was pondering about what his friend just explained to him.

“Steal hearts, huh..?” Ken muttered while looking at the red-eyed Albino Shiba Inu, stroking its fur gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yippee. Ken is 18 years old here and he's the president of student council in Gekkoukkan High. Also let's just said that the Iwatodai dorm got reopened again and Ken manages the place.


	3. Amagi Yukiko, Tatsumi Kanji and Hanamura Yosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaba in the Afternoon,

It was a chill breeze afternoon in June when a three young adults entered a small diner in a small town in Inaba. They just finished ordered their lunches and beverages when the news of Madarame Ichiryusai confession was aired live on the television. The image of an old man crying in agony left an impact on them.

“Plagiarism? That sounds disturbing.” Hanamura Yosuke commented as he watched the television on the Chinese Diner Aiya, a glass of beer on his hand.

“That’s too bad, he was a polite and humble man back when he was a guest at our inn. But, I guess it was only his public appearance.” Amagi Yukiko commented with a sad voice as she put down her chopsticks, eyes glued on the television.

  _“Also, a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame’s exhibit. The police will investigate their relation to this case, but for now, did not identify them as suspects.._ ” the newscaster continued reading the news.

“The Phantom Thieves?” Tatsumi Kanji muttered in confusion. “I think I’ve read somewhere that they’re also involved in the incident of a high school. You know, the Olympic medalist teacher who abused his students?”

“Ah, I know what you mean. The incident back in May, was it? The internet exploded that time.” The raven-haired woman commented as she took a sip of her cold tea. “Every time I accessed the internet to read news, the Phantom Thieves’ news is always there. There’s also that frightening incidents in Tokyo and all..” Yukiko’s voice trailed off, the young male could tell that she was worried for her friends whose currently living in Tokyo.

“We should check up on Senpai, Chie-senpai, Rise and Naoto later, see if they’re holding up just fine.” Kanji suggested with a small smile on his face. Even though he knew that his friends are fine, he couldn’t help but feeling worried for them.

Yukiko let out a sigh before nodding her head, a smile appeared on her face, “Yeah, let’s do just that.”

The two young adults realized that their other companion has been very quiet since the newscaster read the news about the Phantom Thieves.

“Senpai? What’s wrong? You’ve been very quiet.” Kanji asked Yosuke, who looks like as if he was in a deep thought.

“I was just thinking…” Yosuke muttered, catching Kanji and Yukiko’s attention. “Phantom Thieves.. Sounds way cooler than Investigation Team, don’t you think?”

Two beautiful head slaps was received by Hanamura Yosuke, who lets out a yelp and a protest not so long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, to conclude why there's three of them here (according to my Headcanons im sorry) :  
> \- Yukiko is managing Amagi inn, the 12/14 news stated that in the Persona 5 universe, she owns the inn now  
> \- Kanji stays with his mother in Inaba. He's trying to expand his mother's textile business  
> \- Yosuke goes to a college in Yamanashi, not so far from Inaba. He's in Inaba for a day off.
> 
> The rest of them will show up, I promise.


	4. Sanada Akihiko, Satonaka Chie and Naoto Shirogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Tokyo in the Afternoon,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my friend, hitsujisan (you might knew her because she made the fanfic about persona 5 femc oc romancing the persona 5 boys) said, "it looks like while the Persona 5 characters were saving the society, the P3 and P4 casts spent their time gossiping" and i started laughing idek

“Kaneshiro confessed?!” Chie Satonaka spoke up before the person who’s standing in front of her, a blue-haired female’s hand quickly made her way to Chie’s mouth, shutting her. The young female shot her a look and Chie muttered a quiet, “sorry” before she removes her hand from Chie's mouth.

“I told you not so loud, senpai!” Shirogane Naoto scolded with a low voice. The two females were inside the break room of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, a coffee on their hands as they leaned on the coffee counter, relaxing.

Chie looked around, made sure that no one heard about her comment before whispering to Naoto, “Is that true?” she whispered.

Naoto nodded, “Yes. It seems that when the police brought him in the investigation room, he immediately blurted out how he extorted money, most are from students and people whose life centered in Shibuya. Akihiko-san and Prosecutor Sae Nijima looks very pissed off when I saw them earlier.” She recalled how she overheard the frustration complaints coming out from the police officer who just exited the interrogation room where she believes that Kaneshiro’s interrogation took place.

 “So does this case had ties with the Phantom Thieves too?” Chie asked, again with a quiet voice, since the ‘Phantom Thieves’ word have been a very sensitive word to use inside the police inner circle.  “I saw the poster of the calling card all over Shibuya when I went there to investigate.”

“Yes, I believe so.” Naoto answered, also with a small voice. “It seems that the Phantom Thieves have done it again and the media will once again exploit them and—“

Naoto was about to continue with her explanation when the two female heard the door of the break room was being opened with quite force. A white-haired male in suit, standing on the door, emitting a dark, pissed-off aura before made his way to where Chie and Naoto was standing and conversing.

“.. I need my protein.” the male muttered under his breath. Chie quickly handed him a cup of coffee with the name ‘Akihiko Sanada’ written on it that she prepared beforehand. The older male, Akihiko, accepted it and drank the whole cup until it was empty and slammed it on the counter.

“So.. I believe the interrogation went downhill, Akihiko-san?” Chie asked. They were on first name basis since Chie joined the team, after their meeting in the Grand Prix event that took place in Inaba several years ago. Same goes with Naoto since she and Akihiko crossed paths every now and then with both working in the police force.

“When I caught the Phantom Thieves, I swear to God I will make them **PAY**.” Akihiko seethes. It was rare to see Akihiko got very worked up with things other than training, the two young female thought at the same time.

“It’s hard when I’m also rooting for Phantom Thieves but at the same time, it sounded like they’re mocking the police force.” Chie muttered as Akihiko gulping another cup of coffee with protein in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah! I don't know if there are internship in the real police department... 
> 
> \- Akihiko works as a detective in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, with Officer Kurosawa, they're a part of a team who's trying to catch the Phantom Thieves  
> \- Chie is an intern at the Phantom Thieves team. She was surprised she managed to joined the said team even when Akihiko said that her fast response was needed in the team  
> \- Naoto now works as a freelance detective who got called by police every now and then if there's a tough case to be solved.


	5. Takeba Yukari and Iori Junpei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibuya in the Evening,

It was evening when two adults arrived in a ramen shop at the back alley of Shibuya ward in Tokyo. They grabbed a seat near the counter, where the friendly chef greeted them and asked for their order. The young woman was wearing a cap and a surgical mask, as if trying to hide herself from other people while the man who came in with her was wearing a baseball jersey.

“Ppft—Nice disguise, Yuka-tan.” Iori Junpei commented as he snickers, while his friend in front of him took off the surgical mask she had been wearing and adjusted her cap.

“Haha. Funny. Yesterday, I couldn’t take my evening walk properly around my neighborhood. People kept asking for photos and autographs when I bumped into them. If you make fun of my disguise one more time, I will hit you.” Yukari Takeba snapped angrily at her companion who threw up his hand in defeat.

Yukari was about to comment again when her phone rung, she pulled it out from her bag with the screen displays the name,  _Yamagishi Fuuka_. This evening, Yukari, Junpei and Fuuka was supposed to be meeting up for dinner since it has been a while since they meet up.

“Eh?! Are you sure?!" Yukari immediately closes her mouth, realizing that she almost screamed, "Ah-- I see. It’s okay, Fuuka. We understand. Let’s meet up later when you’re not busy.” Yukari taps on her smartphone, turning her attention to a man in front of her who’s busy eating ramen. Yukari puts away her phone inside her bag before saying, “Fuuka couldn’t made it. It looks like she’s pulling an all-nighter recovering Kirijo Corporation data.”

"Wait, Kirijo Corporation got attacked by Medjed?!" Junpei asked, a shocked expression was visible on his face.

"Fuuka said it'll be fine, they didn't extort any Shadow Operatives data. Only some junk yet it's still need to be recovered. Mitsuru-senpai's orders." Yukari answered, assuring the man in front of her. Junpei who was standing upright, slumped immediately when he heard Yukari's answer.

"Phew, it's good thing we have Fuuka and Aigis who's guarding the Shadow Op's data." Junpei lets out a relief sigh as he gulps down his bowl of ramen. He signals the chef to order another bowl of ramen, before resting his head on his palm.

“Aw, that’s too bad. It’s been six months since I last seen Fuuka. I thought I’d see her today..” Junpei whined, shaking the glass that fills with cold tea. Due to busy and conflict schedules, it's been harder for the SEES members to meet up and have a meal together.

Yukari shrugged his shoulders as she ate her ramen, swallowed it before comments, “It can’t be help. All of us were busy after all. Especially the Kirijo Corporation, with the Medjed things and all.”

“Oh yeah, Medjed stuffs. It's a surprise that they wanted to attack Kirijo Corporation.. Huh." Junpei stays quiet for a while as if thinking, before realization strucks him, “Damn, if they really launched an attack to the Japan economy for real, my paycheck will be in a deep shit.” Junpei commented as he buried his face on his arms tiredly.

“You dragged me all the way to Shibuya to talk about your-soon-to-be-shitty-paycheck?” Yukari asked as she drinks the cold green tea. The brunette stole a glance to the television that was playing a talkshow program about Medjed and Yukari couldn’t help but feel restless.

“My feeling tells me that there had to be something more than a deep shit paycheck..” Yukari let out a tired comment as her eyes glued on the television, Junpei followed suit and nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was confused writing this chapter simply because I don't know what to write I'm sorry :(
> 
> \- Yukari is a renewed actress who's still having hard times adjusting the life of a famous actress  
> \- Junpei works as a high school baseball club assisstant coach in a famous school at the outskirts Tokyo


	6. Aigis and Fuuka Yamagishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirijo Group Headquarters in Tokyo in the Evening,

Yamagishi Fuuka stretched out his arms and lets out a yawn. She closes her laptop and relaxes on her chair. She has been working on strengthening the Kirijo Corporation’s data system for the last few weeks so that it won’t get hacked again. She was thankful that the Shadow Operatives data was very well hidden and it wasn’t discovered by Medjed when they hacked into the system few weeks back.

“Fuuka-san, you’ve worked hard. Would you like a coffee?” A flat-toned yet warm voice made her turned her chair around and found the blonde-haired android who was offering her a can of coffee and a plastic on her other hand. Aigis smiled at her friend.

“It’s the omelet rice that you always wanted, from the new restaurant near Inokashira Park, Fuuka-san.” Aigis stated, eliciting a big smile from the teal-haired female.

“Aigis, you are my savior. Would you mind accompany me for dinner?” Fuuka asked, but before Aigis had the chance to answer, Fuuka pulled her arm to sit on the chair next to her. Aigis lets out a small smile at her friend’s actions.

“You looked like you’re not tired at all, Fuuka-san. You and your team have worked hard strengthening the system for four weeks now, am I right? Mitsuru-san opted to give you and your team some days off so all of you can relax. Do you want me to tell Mitsuru-san?” Aigis asked as Fuuka opened the container of the omelet rice that Aigis bought for, the female shook her head,

“No thanks. I’ll tell her myself later. Thank you for the suggestion, Aigis.” Fuuka said as she drank her coffee. Her hands found a remote on the desk and turned on the television. It was on time when the Okumura Kunikazu’s, the president of Okumura Foods, press conference.

“Oh, it’s the press conference time.” Fuuka muttered as she ate the omelet rice, her eyes glued to the television where the press conference took place. Aigis’s eyes are also focused on the television.

The two female watched the press conference thoroughly. Okumura Kunikazu blurted out how he treats the Okumura Foods’ workers badly, made them overwork and how he covered up every scandal inside the company. The CEO was bombarded with questions from the press, all of them wanted him to answer the rumors that have been circling around them for quite a while.

 _“About that.. I have a critical piece of  information to announce  here today.”_ The sentence made Fuuka and Aigis paid more attention to the television screen. The CEO took a breath before grasping his chest, as if it was a heart-attack, lets out an agonizing groan and fell on the table, blood was dripping from his face. When the camera caught the glimpse of Okumura Kunikazu’s lifeless face with blood flowing from his eyes and noses, a shocked and horror gasped was heard, before the show was cut immediately off.

Fuuka covered her mouth with her hands, shocked while Aigis's eyes were still fixated on the television. That image that she just saw somehow reminds her of something that was too familiar with her. With the SEES.

_Is this the mental shutdown?_

Something is clearly, not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man the mental shutdown reminds me with the apathy syndrome so much 
> 
> \- Fuuka works at the Kirijo Group as one of the computer engineer because I think she was good with computers  
> \- Aigis also works with the Kirijo Group
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave kudos, you guys omg I love you //Sends out virtual hugs//


	7. Kujikawa Rise and Teddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broadcast television studio in the heart of Tokyo in the Evening,

“I am amazed that they let you in, Teddie. How did you do that?” Kujikawa Rise asked as rests her head on her palm, eyeing a blond hair male who’s sitting in front of her, looking around him, as if amazed with the room he’s in. The two friends were sitting inside of a waiting room inside the television studio, it was evening and for some reason, it was crowded outside the waiting room where they’re in.

“You should know the answer, Rise-chan~ Teddie had his own beary way with his life.” The blond haired male answered happily, he shouldn't tell her how he managed somehow sneak in because the studio felt somehow hectic and no one notices him slipped inside. The idol lets out a laugh at her friend’s remarks. Teddie smiles before adding, “But, it’s such a relief that I got to see you, Rise-chan. It’s nice to see you relax after all of those promotions.”

Rise nodded in excitement, “Yeah! I just finished my music video shooting yesterday so they’re giving me three days off before heading for promotions.” The brunette answered happily, seems excited with her upcoming song. “I’m here waiting for my manager, after meeting him, we’ll go to senpai’s place for dinner.”

The television that was placed near them was playing a talkshow from the station before suddenly being cut off by a breaking news, turning the two friends’ attention towards the television.

_“We have breaking news. The young man being held in custody has committed suicide. The police has confirmed its death, although the police themselves haven’t released any official statements. This station will update..”_

“Suicide…? That’s too bad.. But, why would he do that, though?” Rise asked in a kinda sad voice. Ever since the emerge of Phantom Thieves several months ago, she read every article that was posted in the internet and made sure she followed their stories, having gone through extreme measures, such as calling Naoto and Chie at 2 AM, demanding explanation on Okumura Kunikazu’s unfortunate death during his press conference.

“Rise-chan was really rooting for the Phantom Thieves, huh?” Teddie asked, grinning at the idol whose eyes were still fixed on the television.

“I can’t help it! They kinda remind me of us, during the days where we tried to solve the murder case and search for the true culprit, 'The Truth'. I could somehow relate to their sense of justice.. Even though, I couldn’t explain it how..” Rise admitted, playing with her hair as she explained. She turned her attention towards the young male, moves forward, leaning to Teddie as she asked, “Don’t you think so too, Teddie?”

“Well.. If Rise-chan put it that way.. Teddie somehow knows how Rise-chan felt.” Teddie answered, a sad smile was pictured on his face. What Rise told him was relatable somehow and sounds.. true.

_Reminds me of us during those days.. huh.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Teddie and Rise! 
> 
> \- Rise : A full-time idol, she just finished working her album 'Sapphire'. She just received a three-days off so she used it to relax with her friends  
> \- Teddie : still works in Junes back in Inaba, but probably was given a pretty decent rank.. Maybe Assistant Junior Manager (?) or something? Yosuke still had to keep an eye on him so he didn't hit on female customers or anything. He's in Tokyo to visit his Sensei and his other friends! (he uses his own money for the travel expenses, eventually felt bad for spending Yosuke's money look at him grow up)


	8. Kirijo Mitsuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirijo Group Headquarters, Tokyo in the Evening

Mitsuru Kirijo just came back from dinner when the press conference to celebrate the newly elected Prime Minister, Masayoshi Shido, was aired in the large television inside her working place. She leaned on her desk, eyes focused on the television,

 _“My election is the result of every citizen’s aid. Your support warms my heart.”_ The politician opened his mouth, began to giving his winning speech. The scarlet-haired woman puts her finger over her mouth as if analyzing every words that was coming out from Shido’s mouth.

 _“That is why.. That is exactly why, I cannot forgive myself! The reason why President Okumura passed away is.. I am the one who killed him. I also manipulated the information that the Phantom Thieves were behind the series of incidents_.” The sudden outburst from the politician made Mitsuru’s lips forming into a slight smile, it was not a winning triumphant smile, yet it’s a smile of finally understand something.

 _“The one who controlled the hearts of others and gave rise to the countless victims… is myself. It was all for my own promotion...For my own selfish gain...”_  As Shido went on and on with his confession, Mitsuru pulled out her phone and taps a contact before putting it on her ear, she smiles as she heard that the person on the other side of the line, picked up.

“It’s me. I’m sure you’re frustrated because Shido’s confession but did you found out what I asked you to?” Mitsuru asked, her hand on her hip as her eyes still fixing on the television. She stays quiet, listening to what the person on the other side of the line explained to her, before nodding and asked, “I see. So it was just as we thought?”

“We’ll talk about it once we assembled the Shadow Operatives next time we meet. We probably should bring the other kids as well, that is, if they still wanted to be involved with this. I’ll catch with you later, Akihiko.” Mitsuru said as she close the call. Her eyes still fixed on the television where Shido seemed to be apologizing, looking very fragile before the press conference was cut off.

Mitsuru made her way to the chair; plops down and looked through the files that were on her desk. Her finger taps the desk as she read it one by one. The young CEO of Kirijo Group pulled out a single paper from one of the files, examined it carefully. She then proceeds to played a video on her computer, a video that was aired on several billboards in Japan.

 _"Yo, what is UP, everybody!!"_  the audio from the video that was being played, shouted. Mitsuru leaned back on her chair, watching the recording as her eyes also observed the single paper on her hand. This video was the one reason why her friends in the police department went nuts while for the infamous Mitsuru Kirijo herself, the video of the Phantom Thieves declaring to 'steal Shido's heart' was somehow intrigues her.

When the video finished, Mitsuru puts her hand over her face as she take a long breath,

“More Persona-users.. huh..?” She said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAH im sorry i just had to sometimes my thirst for P3xP4xP5 crossover is real. There are a lot of good ones out there, thank you for making those //sends love also im sorry its super short
> 
> \- Mitsuru is the CEO of Kirijo Group, as usual. The group chose to be abstain for Shido and conducted (illegal) investigation on him and the Phantom Thieves


	9. Yu Narukami

Narukami Yu looked up to the sky, following the fingers pointing of many people around him (while screaming and panicking, he might add) and he’s completely baffled.

Baffle is a pretty strong word for him to use as the silver-haired male might say, for him. Consider that he and some of his friends spent their second year of high school by fighting shadows and evils inside the television. Literally.

So to see numerous weird, black objects on the sky and surrounding the Shibuya Crossing, made the young adult stopped on his tracks and stared at it. The thought of calling his uncle and cousin and also his friends back in Inaba, asking if they’re seeing this went across his mind, but when he heard a man’s voice yelling that phone calls aren’t getting through, Yu had to swallow the thought.

He noticed that the silhouette of sky was weird, as if someone was fleeing on the sky, a weird sentence indeed. The aura surrounding him also felt like as if he was inside the television world again, the familiar feeling of Personas went rushing inside him.

His mind snapped into reality when he noticed that the people around him began to yell and scream in despair. Most of them screaming that humanity is going to die or perished, some words that he was familiar with during the mysterious fog in Inaba. Yu kept his calm composure yet he too, was wondering what the hell is going on.  

Just after saying that in his mind, he heard a young male screaming to the sky. He was pretty far from the said voice so he couldn’t make out what he was saying, but he heard many people began to mumbling about the words that he had frequently heard for the last few months,

_“Phantom Thieves?”_

Oh. Those infamous Phantom Thieves. He had heard the news about them, having to be an intern at one of the Japan well-known newspaper. Whenever he read any of the news or heard rumors about them, a weird feeling went rushing inside of him.

Yu didn’t spoke a word as he heard people around him began to chanting and praising  _phantom thieves, phantom thieves_ to the sky. Yu had to admit that the scene that he was seeing is truly a miraculous moment; to see thousands of people chanting the name that once was dragged into the mud, now being called as heroes. He held back a smile.

His smile grew even wider when an indescribable yet familiar feeling hit him couple of minutes later, along with a huge dark figure looming on the sky of Tokyo. The feeling and sensation to have summoned The Izanagi no Ookami, his ultimate persona, while fighting Izanami inside the TV world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late of updates, I was very busy but I had finished this months ago but I completely forgot about this existing... I'm sorry :( Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> Hopefully P5A will be great! I'm sure all of you, like me, are waiting for it!!


End file.
